Various devices are configured for use at elevated (or high) temperatures. Examples of such devices include elevated temperature batteries, which are devices capable of converting stored chemical energy into electrical energy. Batteries may be used in many household and industrial applications. Another example of a high temperature device is a chemical vapor deposition chamber such as those used in the fabrication of semiconductor devices. Another example of a high temperature device is a chemical process vessel, a transfer pipe, or storage vessel designed to process, transport, contain and/or store reactive metals. These devices typically may operate at a temperature at or in excess of 300° C.